kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubis
Anubis is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts Academy. He used a blindfold to portray a human appearance. Story Anubis planned on being a normal student until he was attacked by Garis. After losing to him, he yanked off his blindfold revealing his anthropomorphic appearance. A girl rushes over to help but he puts his blindfold back on and runs away before she can assist. Later while everyone is at a pep rally, he returns to his dorm and runs into his roommate Laius. They both expected to be alone but after sharing about their own painful loneliness they quickly become friends. With the help of Laius, Anubis learns to accept his appearance. Doing so, Garis attack again as an equivalent to questioning Anubis's decision. Anubis, accompanied by Laius, defeat him, and is soon encountered by the same girl as before. She reveals her name Kayla and snaps at Anubis for being rude to her earlier. Anubis feels bad and after seeing his expression, she says it's no big deal. Soon, the trio is formed. Anubis find out that he shares Melee with Laius and World Exploration with both him and Kayla. He also finds out he shares these classes with Garis. A week goes by and Master Brendan takes the World Exploration classes to Destiny Islands. Here he brings up the legend of the Paopu Fruit. The trio talk about sharing some, but then Garis attacks them for "believing such a childish fairy tale." This battle happens to take place while the rest of the class has made it to the other side of the island. Garis is defeated and retreats to the rest of the class. The three friends then proceed to sharing the fruit. Upon completion, Anubis states "We now have but one destiny; one that shall never forsake any of us." As Anubis and friends head back to the rest of the class, they find the door to the Omnis Room disappearing with the class gone. Stranded on the island, they are left to fight swarms of Heartless and eventually, a giant one. Once taken down, more swarms surrounded the exhausted students. As the Heartless retaliate, Master Brendan appears and wipes them out. He explains to the trio that Garis had him believe they already went through the door as he was gathering the rest of the class. The trio is taken back to the academy, they find out they've become a laughing stock.Garis' new torment provokes Anubis and Laius into a match at the arena during free time. Later when the battle happens, it ends in the Garis' favor. Ambush As the rest off the school fights of the Heartless, Anubis with Kayla's help search for Laius. Their search is interrupted by Garis. Garis is defeated and strikes again. With a final effort, Garis loses and destroys himself. Anubis finds an exhausted Laius standing in the center of the arena. After a short speech, he hands Anubis his Luster Armageddon, gives up and becomes a full Heartless. It is then that Anubis gains the ability to Duel-Wield. Despite Anubis being very emotional and confused, he slays Laius' Heartless. Laius is then deemed as "ended". Kayla catches up and the two engage Master Djauxs in battle. After he is defeated he gives up his heart to darkness and Anubis fights his Heartless with Kayla still at his side. After defeat, it is shown that he was a distraction, while his Nobody counterpart absorbed the power of Kingdom Hearts and it is inside it that the third battle takes place. When defeated, Master Djauxs' complete being returns with even greater power on behalf of his Nobody. Anubis and Kayla are victorious once again, however Master Djauxs is about to split again and continue the cycle, however Headmaster Eliezer appears and destroys him before anything could happen. Anubis and Kayla both contributed greatly to the end of Master Djauxs. A New Beginning With the school year cut short, Anubis decides to look for Laius's Nobody so his complete being can be restored. Kayla asks him what he's doing and he replies with the aforementioned information and adds not to stop him. Her reply is that she won't and she wants to help. The two better realize the romance between them but don't say anything due to the current situation. Anubis opens a Corridor of Darkness and the two walk through. Personality Before befriending Laius and Kayla, Anubis had a very defensive personality. His friendships allowed him to accept his own appearance and become overall carefree. He's righteous and will do the right thing in a heartbeat. Appearance Anubis is an anthropomorphic grey wolf with silver hair spiking in all directions and deep blue eyes. He wears the standard male uniform: A black shirt and boots, a blue tie and pants and a long white coat. Trivia *Anubis is the Egyptian god of death who is depicted as having a human body and the head of a jackal. See Also *Laius *Kayla Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Academy Category:Keyblader